The Secret Life Of Punzie: Lights, Camera, Action
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna has a bold idea for something that she can do with her girlfriends Elsa and Rapunzel, but Elsa is having doubts. Maybe some assurance from Anna will sway her to her girlfriend's cause. (Elsannapunzel, Secret Life Of Punzie-verse)


This was probably the worst idea any of them had ever thought of. Even by Anna's standards, the idea was utterly insane. She had told them of this idea during lunch at school that day, and even Rapunzel had to do a double take about it at first.

Elsa was going along with it for Anna's sake, but even she still felt uncomfortable. _Why am I doing this?_ She wondered in her mind as she changed in the back room of the strip club Anna and Rapunzel worked at frequently.

Rapunzel had already made arrangements with Belle to let one of the old service rooms of the club be free for their little plan, where she would set up the equipment on her own.

Anna was with Elsa, changing out of her clothes and stripping fully naked, her freckled skin being illuminated in the low light of the changing room. Elsa blushed whenever she saw her girlfriend's body, often being in awe of how perfect it would be.

She was trying to convince herself to remove her bra and go into the room with Anna, but there was something stopping her, some little nagging doubt preventing her from going through with this. She couldn't let it bother her, so she decided to tell Anna about it.

"Babe?" She asked Anna, in a soft shy voice. "Can I ask you something?"

Anna looked over at Elsa, holding her hairpin in her teeth. "Hm?"

Elsa sighed. "Never mind." Clearly, Anna was busy and Elsa would just have to go along with it. She then started to try to reach behind her bra, trying to undo the strap.

Noticing the rather sombre look on Elsa's face, Anna walked over to her, quickly holding her in her arms and interlocking fingers with her. She smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hey... what's wrong?" She said, without the pin in her mouth.

The blonde gulped, before taking a deep breath and saying her worries. "I'm worried about this, Anna," she confessed. "I've... never been too keen with exposing my body before, being out there for people to see."

"Come on," Anna insisted. "It won't be that bad. No one at school will see this thing."

"No, but I'll remember doing it," Elsa insisted. "Anna... I want to go places with my life and if someone were to find this then-"

"Shh," Anna quieted her with a kiss to the lips. "Relax, Elsa. It's going to be fine and you won't have to worry about it being put up for the wrong people to see. Punzie knows the community well, they're very respectful and caring about the girls in these things."

Elsa sighed, coming to terms with it all. Anna wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do after all. She smiled, knowingly. "Alright... if you say we'll be fine, then we will be fine."

"Atta girl, Elsa," Anna replied, kissing her on the cheek.

A few minutes later, after getting Elsa's underwear off and placing her clothes in a safe place, Anna led her now-naked girlfriend into the private room at the back of the club. The room itself was quite large, not surprising considering the purposes it was used for.

It had a large bed in the centre, with a love heart etched onto the duvet and on the other side of the room, was Rapunzel, still wearing only her panties, working on the video camera Anna had snuck from their school's film club.

"Hey, Punzie!" Anna called to her cousin as she walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Is the camera all set up?"

Rapunzel turned around and smiled, her breasts jiggling slightly as they were free from her rather tight bra. "Almost ready!" She chirped. "I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner."

Elsa gulped, sitting on the bed in a position that looked similar to a begging puppy. "I feel a little scared," she shyly admitted. "Not about doing this... just I've never had sex with you two in a room like this before, not in our homes."

"Don't worry, Elsa," Anna told her, embracing her on the bed, cuddling her closely. "We're here for you, right Punzie?"

Rapunzel nodded, sliding her fingers into her pants and pulling them down. She then displayed her newly trimmed bush, trimmed in the shape of a love heart, bushy and brown. She stroked her hairy mound, smiling at them both.

"Nice bush," Anna remarked, smirking.

The brunette then winked. "Now, if everyone's ready, I'll just hit record and we can begin."

Elsa nodded, confident now with both of her girlfriends in the room with her, always at her side. "Okay... let's shoot a sex tape."

Rapunzel leaned over and pressed the record button on the camera and their sexual encounter finally began.

It started with Anna pulling Elsa close to her first, kissing her sweet cool lips softly, before sliding her tongue into the blonde to sweeten and deepen their kiss. She held Elsa's hands tightly in her own, keeping her in their warm embrace.

Elsa kissed back, taken immediately by the beautiful sensation of the kiss, letting her own tongue join Anna's, licking and caressing the soft wet presence in her own mouth.

Soft moans and wet kisses were exchanged as the two of them made out, Anna making a particular habit of starting to stroke Elsa's hair.

"Mmmmmm..." Elsa sighed as Anna's lips kissed her face, blushing and murmuring "I love yous" as her lover's hands stroked her pale cheeks, cupping and holding her firmly.

Rapunzel as turned on by this immediately, walking over to them and going behind Elsa, wrapping her warm hands around Elsa's cold mid-section, massaging her waist and planting a series of soft, playful kisses upon her collarbone.

The blonde shivered, captivated by the freckled cutie kissing her face and the sexy brunette behind her, snuggling and kissing her neck by that point.

Anna continued to kiss Elsa, sending one hand behind her back to squeeze her beautiful, tender rump tightly, rubbing and teasing her.

"Oh my..." Elsa breathed as Anna moved below, kissing her breasts softly and groping them with firm grips of her hands.

Rapunzel looked down, seeing Elsa's lips free for the kissing. Without hesitation, she immediately moved forward, capturing Elsa's lips with her own and holding her around the waist as she did so, not wanting to let go of the beautiful blonde.

Elsa wrapped her arm around Rapunzel's neck, letting her free hand stroke Anna's hair. She was being teased and kissed all over, sending a cool, exciting, tingly sensation down her spine. She was loving this so much.

Down by Elsa's breasts, Anna was continuing her kisses and gropes, the freckled girl kissing down Elsa's stomach gently and arriving just below her navel, gently licking and stroking the area just above Elsa's sweet tender womanhood.

Rapunzel noticed this, the brunette smirking. "Anna..." She whispered. "Let's give Elsa some fun."

Anna nodded and the two of them laid Elsa down on the bed, with Rapunzel spreading her legs and lying down on Elsa's frame fully, her breasts pressed against Elsa's stomach and her pussy within inches from Elsa's mouth.

Blushing softly, Elsa looked up, seeing the wet hot snatch of Rapunzel Foster inches from her face. She moved forward, gently kissing Rapunzel's lower lips and spreading them open with her tongue, travelling inside herself and licking her out.

This made Rapunzel moan gently, as she and Anna began their action with Elsa, kissing and licking the tip of her fresh mouth, both girls eager to make their lover cum for their presumably captive audience.

Anna was the first to spread Elsa's lips, sending her tongue in first, while Rapunzel joined in second, both of their tongues pleasuring Elsa tenderly and firmly, wanting to give her a good time. There was a deep heat inside of Elsa, wetness rimming her labia as their tongues spread it.

Elsa continued to lick Rapunzel's rear, eating out her pussy and her ass. She wanted to grab and squeeze the beautiful gift in front of her face, if only Rapunzel's legs hadn't pinned her arms to the bed.

"Mmmmmm... Keep doing that Elsie," the brunette encourage from down below, as her cousin quickly stole a kiss from her lips before they resumed their eating of Elsa's folds.

Their tongues were deep inside of Elsa, pressing against her walls. While Anna's tongue continued to explore, Rapunzel used her fingers to rub Elsa's nub softly, pleasuring Elsa so much more.

"Punzie!" Elsa cried out, feeling her sensitive region pleasured from all angles. She bit her lip and tried her best to resume her licking of Rapunzel's wetness, but she herself was in utter ecstasy from being licked and rubbed by the two angels with her on the bed.

Anna was insanely turned on by both Rapunzel and Elsa's moans. While her tongue was exploring Elsa's insides, her own fingers had travelled down to her own wet mound between her legs, quickly spreading her own lower lips and starting to pleasure her there.

Moans came from the strawberry blonde, enticing the horny youngest girl to eat Elsa out more and more, licking and pressing her tongue against the side of Elsa's wall.

Rapunzel noticed this, smirking delightfully as she saw her cousin fuck herself for the camera. She grinned, getting back down and eating more of Elsa's soft, sensitive clitoris, taking it into her mouth and licking it softly with the tip of her tongue.

Gasping for air again, her cheeks flushed bright red, Elsa buried her face back into Rapunzel, eating her deeper than she thought Anna was doing. Her tongue travelled into Rapunzel's walls, pressing against them and eventually finding her G-spot.

The brunette breathed huskily, but she didn't give up on her pleasuring of Elsa and neither did Anna, who was moaning and sighing in heat as she also bathed Elsa's wetness with her own juices.

The three women were pleasuring one another in some way by this point. Anna was pleasuring herself, Rapunzel was being eaten by Elsa and the two cousins were both eating their blonde lover out, all three of them hopefully reaching their orgasm point soon.

Anna sighed deeply, taking the steamy wetness of between Elsa's legs into her mouth once more, licking and pressing Elsa's G-spot with her own tongue.

Elsa was crying out in joy from all of this, her own tongue still remaining within Rapunzel as she moaned her lovers' names over and over again. "Anna... Punzie... Anna... Punzie..." She sighed beautifully, her head arching back and her hips beginning to buckle.

The two down below continued their licking, but Rapunzel was holding her own the best, she was an expert at holding in her orgasm.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the first of the two women rejoiced in their orgasm, their wave crashing over them in a tsunami. The moan from this girl was louder than all the rest as she sighed deeply, relaxing on the bed.

Elsa sighed, Anna and Rapunzel both having done her pussy proud, her juices leaking from the bed. She was tired, but grateful, grateful for this fuck that would be seen by millions of adoring fans. Part of her was liking the sound of that now.

The next to cum was Anna, who had slid off the bed and onto the floor, pummeling her own folds with her fingers and moaning softly. "Oh fuck yes... Oh, fuck yes.." She could feel how easy it was to finger herself now, the wet insides of her legs so smooth and soft from her fluids.

She closed her eyes, her cheeks bright red. With an eager moan, she came happily, sighing in delight as she relaxed back onto her bottom, proud to have released her juices.

Rapunzel stood up, looking down at Anna with a loving face. She winked at her, curling her finger. "Good girl, Anna," she cooed playfully. "I have a present for you. I'm sure that you will love it." She then gestured to her heart-shaped mound between her legs, still very wet from Elsa's licks.

Anna rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel's waist tightly and pressing her lips to Rapunzel's folds, kissing her cousins beautiful, tender pussy with all her love. She slid her tongue into Rapunzel, making out with her little pet.

The brunette held Annas hands down as with a few passionate kisses, she was finished, giving Anna her reward, a sweet drink of fresh, juicy cum.

Licking her lips, Anna and Rapunzel stood up together, briefly sharing a few incestuous kisses before the laid on the bed next to Elsa, with Rapunzel winking at the camera and getting a quick shot of Elsa and Anna kissing passionately before ending the recording.

Elsa kissed Anna back, before pulling away and stroking her cheek. "That was... one of the best fucks we've ever done."

Anna laughed. "See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad... and Rapunzel and I took care of you."

"You did," Elsa agreed, smiling with pride. "You were so amazing as ever... gosh I'm so lucky to have you."

"And we're lucky to have you too, Elsa," Rapunzel told her, sitting by the blonde and holding her hand. "And Pretty damn soon, the entirety of my porn site will be lucky as well."

"I hope we get a million views," Elsa hoped, before Anna and Rapunzel cuddled up with Elsa and Rapunzel gave the blonde a passionate, loving kiss. This was probably the best idea that Anna ever had, one that cemented Elsa's love for her and Rapunzel so much more.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Not sure where the idea for this one came from xD. Honestly, I'm pretty sure one night I just lay in bed and thought "how much excuses can I have for Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel to have sex." The truth, quite a lot. Oh and a little continuity note, this takes place before Elsa did her stripper thing at the end of Life Of Punzie, since she's still a little unsure of presenting her gorgeous body off.

See you next time!


End file.
